poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The old Jurassic Park
This is the scene where the Weekenders Team along with Zach & Gray discovered the old visitor center in Tino Tonitini Goes to Jurassic World. (They walk through the jungle, as Grey sees a helmet with a claw mark on it he gets scared) Zoe Drake: (hugs Max, in fear) I'm scared! Sakura Avalon: Me too! Max Talyor: It'll be okay. I'd promise. Li Showron: Yes, just stay close to us. (They see an damaged vehicle) Zach: Stay here. (As they investigate the damaged car) Lola: What happened to that car? Shun Kazami: Maybe it's the new dinosaur we never seen before did it. Max Taylor: Hey, look. (Zach see's a door, and the others, him, and Gray go to see what it is, then Yuri starts to recognize it) Yuri Mariya: Is that...? Robotboy: It's the old Jurassic Park Visitor's Center when it's got abandoned! Bibi: Wow! Human Twilight: It's in ruins now. (Zach and Gray opened the doors) Zach: Wow. (They went inside and explore. Zach picks up a dinosaur bone and found a banner and picks it up) Max Taylor: A really old abandoned dinosaur bone and a banner. Tish Katsukrais: The wallpaper says "When Dinosaurs Ruled the Earth." Zach: You still have those matches? (Gray gets the box of matches) Gray: Here you go. (As the torch is now on fire they look everywhere and they see the picture of the Velociraptor) Lor McQuarrie: Look. Rex Ancient: A Velociraptor. Ed: Good thing, it's just a painting. Ursula: If it was real we would be in trouble. Madison Taylor: If we show this to the evidence, I'm sure we'll be famous for finding the old visitor center. Zach: Gray! Guys! (They runs to Zach) Max Taylor: What is it, Zach? (They see the garage) Rex Ancient: It looks like a garage. (Gray sees the night vision goggles then looks at it, he press the button and activates) Dan Kuso: Is that a night vision goggles. Meilin Rae: Your right. Zoe Drake: It is. That's when Tim has it. (They see old Jurassic Park jeep) Carver Descartes: Wow. Jurassic Park jeeps. Kero: Unbelivable! Gray: 1992 Jeep Wrangler Sahara, Sand Beige. Zach: You remember when we fixed up Grandpa's old Malibu, right? Gray: Yeah. (Meanwhile in the control room) Lowery: Every time this thing kills, it moves further south. It's headed right for the park. Masrani: Why would she come here? Vivian: She can sense thermal radiation. Our emergency measures just put all the warm bodies in one place. (Then the elevator door opens to be Vic Hoskins) Security: Sir... Vic Hoskins: (He shows his badge) InGen. Hoskins. Masrani: I know who you are. Vic Hoskins: Then you know why I'm here. I've been working for two years on an application for those Raptors. They can hunt and kill that creature. Masrani: But your program was to test their intelligence. Vic Hoskins: Yeah, it was. And we did. And in the process we learned something. They follow orders. You see the solution to your crisis is standing right in front of you. Masrani: Let me be as clear as I can. No Velociraptors are going to be set loose on this island. Vic Hoskins: Oh, crap. You're out of your mind! What are you going to do with all these people? You got 20,000 people here. What are you going to do? They have no place to go. That thing is a killing machine! And it will not stop. Masrani: Okay. I intend to personally look into your project to determine its viability within the moral principles of this company. Vic Hoskins: Okay, boss. What's your next move? (We cut to the helicopter with the soldiers building an ammo) Vivian: Sir I can't get a hold of your instructor. Masrani: Never mind. He's likely caught up in the evacuation. Vivian: You're sure there's nobody else who can fly a helicopter? Masrani: We don't need anyone else. (He jumps on and the helicopter takes off) (Meanwhile Zach picks up the batteries, they suddenly hear a twig snapping) Zach: You think it's out there? Zoe Drake: (Scared and hugs Max) I don't know, if it's the strange looking dinosaur again that attack us back in the gyrosphere or not! Zach: '''I mean, I know for a fact it is definitely not out there, all right? We're totally safe. Here, go take this. You're stronger than me. (Zach repairs the engine) '''Zach: All right. Turn it over. (Gray turns on the engine and it's starts) Zach: Whoo! Gray: '''It works! '''Dan Kuso: I can't believe this! (Zach hops in) Gray: I thought you failed your driver's test. Zach: No, only the driving part. Rex Ancient: Now takes us back to the park. Kero: Next stop, Jurassic World! (They drive off) (Meanwhile Tino, Owen, Claire, Rod, Laura & Dr. Z hears the engine in the distant) Dr. Z: Did you hear that? Rod: It sounds like the engine of the vehicle. Tino Tonitini: Come on. (They run to the old abandoned garage in the old visitor center) Tino Tonitini: Hey, it's the visitor center. Laura: Yeah, but it's old. Owen: (Founds Zach's sweatshirt) This is one of theirs? Claire: Yeah. That road goes straight back to the park. Rod: They're going back to the park. Owen Grady: '''How did they even get one of these things started? '''Tino Tonitini: Let's repair the jeep and find our friends. (Owen goes looking at the shelf then preparing to repair the old Jurassic Park jeep. Suddenly they hear a loud stomping noise coming from outside) (Everyone gasp) Laura: What was that?! Tino Tonitini: '''It's the Indominus Rex! Hide! (They hide in front of the jeep, then Indominus Rex appears, it slowly reaches it's head and touching the jeep very softly and then withdraws and walks off) '''Dr. Z: (In soft voice) Is it gone? Tino Tonitini: (In soft voice) I think so. (Suddenly Indominus Rex destroys the rooftop and let's out a roar) Rod: No, it's not! Tino Tonitini: Run! Laura: '''Let's get out of here! '''Dr. Z: I don't want to be dino pizza for that hybrid! (Our heroes runs for their lives and they made it out of the old visitor center. In the old visitor center the Indominus Rex hears a helicopter up in the distances and runs off) Claire: Lowery, we found her. South of the Gyrosphere Valley, between the old park and the Aviary. Lowery: Wait, are you following the dinosaur? Claire: Yes. Get ACU out here. Real guns this time. Laura: And try to kill this hybrid. Lowery: ACU is airborne. They took the helicopter. Claire: Who's flying it? Rod: Yeah who!? Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes